


au revoir, mon frère - not a romance

by cakecream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Destruction of L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, L'manburg War, M/M, No Romance, No Smut, Other, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), There's A Tag For That, Tommyinnit and Tubbo - Freeform, i didnt know that was a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakecream/pseuds/cakecream
Summary: goodbye, brother - l'manburg AU/oneshot______________tubbo’s lips curled, and his brows furrowed. he tried his hardest to stop the tears that were pooling in his eyes.“you will be back, right?”“tubbo.”“promise me you’ll be back.”“tubbo.”“fucking promise me, tommy!” tubbo shouted.“i can’t.” tommy looked at the floor. he didn’t want to look at tubbo. he didn’t want to see his reaction. but he did. he looked up and tilted his head.“i love you, tubbo.” he whispered.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	au revoir, mon frère - not a romance

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this story is a little different from my usual fanfics, but i hope you like it!
> 
> so, here's a little backround~it's currently the manburg revolution, and tommy and tubbo are trying to get away. this is not a romance- tommy and tubbo are bffs/brother-ly type not lovers. also, this is only based off the events of l'manburg, and not all of it is what actually happened.\
> 
> what makes it sad is i joined the 'fandom' after the war so im still doing research bc the war is confusing af-so its only based.  
> tw:  
> violence  
> weapons  
> death  
> angst  
> fluff  
> swearing
> 
> HERE'S THE BEST SONG TO READ THIS TO!  
> SEARCH UP -sweater weather sad version- ON YT AND CLICK ON THE VIDEO WITH SAD BUGS BUNNY AND ITS PERF
> 
> happy reading!

explosions went off in the air, lighting up the dark midnight sky. the blonde and brunet rushed through the forest, brushing past the tress and sharp bushes.

“run!” tommy yelled to tubbo, trying to launch him forward by pushing him. but instead, tubbo tripped over his left foot, tumbling onto the muddy grass.

“shit…” tubbo muttered, cradling his leg. tommy looked down at tubbo and sighed.

“sorry, are you alright?” he asked, reaching his hand out. tubbo gripped it, pulling himself up. he winced and tightly grabbed his leg as he wobbled around.

“i’m--fine.” he breathed shakily. he looked over at the wall of l’manburg, seeing the fireworks that were erupting from inside. “w-we gotta go, tommy. we can’t stay here much longer.” tubbo ambled forward, trying his best to get away.

“wait. here, tubbo, take this.” tommy stopped running as tubbo looked back. tommy pulled a few bottles out from his bag, along with a bow and some arrows. he placed them onto the ground. tubbo shook his head repeatedly.

“tommy, i can’t take that.” tubbo sighed “you need it.”

tommy rolled his eyes and pushed the items closer to tubbo for him to take.

“listen to me very carefully, tubbo. take these, and run.”

“ _ what? _ ”

“run as fast as you can--never stop running until the fireworks stop.” tommy pointed at the bright explosions. “got it?”

tubbo frowned.

  
“why aren’t you going with me?” he asked, backing away. tommy’s face filled with sorrow.

“i have some things to take care of before i go.” he sighed softly. tommy threw his backpack around his shoulder and reached for tubbo’s hand, but tubbo jerked his away.

“tommy, we’re getting out together.” he barked, picking up the stuff and trying to give it back to the blonde. “you promised. y-you said we’d leave together, and find somewhere better, so that--that is what we’re gonna do.” he growled. 

tubbo froze when he saw a drop of liquid roll down tommy’s cheek and to his jawline.

“why are you crying?” tubbo asked.

“only one of us is leaving l’manburg, tubbo, and it’s not me.” tommy wiped his eyes with the back of his cold hand. “you need to go.”

tubbo shook his head, eyes burning and stinging as his own tears formed.

“no. no! please, tommy.” he sobbed. “p-please, come with me. i-i can’t loose you too.” 

“i’m sorry.” tommy displayed a weak beam. “i really am, tubbo, b-but…”

“ _ but what, _ tommy?”

“bye, tubbo.”

“what? no, tommy you aren’t--”

“please try to live a good life.”

tubbo froze

“w-what? tommy, please don’t do this to me.”

“say you’ll try”

“i-”

“tubbo. please?” tommy’s voice cracked as he spoke, the tears getting caught in his throat. tubbo’s lips curled, and his brows furrowed. he tried his hardest to stop the tears that were pooling in his eyes.

“you will be back,  _ right? _ ”

“tubbo.”

“promise me you’ll be back.”

“ _ tubbo. _ ”

“fucking promise me, tommy!” tubbo shouted. 

“i can’t.” tommy looked at the floor. he didn’t want to look at tubbo. he didn’t want to see his reaction. but he did. he looked up and tilted his head.

“i love you, tubbo.” he whispered.

no answer.

“you don’t have to say it back, but…” tommy simpered lightly, “just know that i do.” he began to back up, turning around and leaving tubbo in the dark, lonely forest. 

“i love you too.”

tommy looked back. his eyes twinkled as his lips formed a smile.

“goodbye. brother.” he nodded, and continued to walk back to the wall. tubbo watched. 

he wanted to chase after tommy and stop him.

he wanted to go with tommy and help him.

he wanted to hug tommy and say goodbye one last time.

but instead he stood. and watched.

tommy was out of sight within the minute. leaving tubbo alone, and feeling worse than he possibly ever could.

he didn’t move. he didn’t budge. he stayed in the same spot, just watching what wasn’t even there anymore.

what he’d never see again.

he had no idea how long he remained there for. and he didn’t want to know. but he was brought back to his own reality by the bloodcurdling scream ejected from inside the walls.

  1. tubbo thought. _im not fucking running._



tubbo picked up the stuff tommy left him, and dashed in tommy’s footsteps, running back towards the devilish place called l’manburg. 

he froze again when he saw the city:

buildings were bombed, leaving merely a few bricks and pieces. the ground had deep trenches, fire was everywhere, and arrows and fireworks were being launched in every direction.

but one particular thing caught his eye. tommy and techno were fighting, and how it looked, tommy wasn’t winning. techno had hit him, scarred him, cut him, multiple times. it was visible.

they were on a ledge. the ground beneath them had been blown up, leaving only a few blocks at the top that they could walk on.

what techno pulled off of his back scared both tommy and tubbo. it was a crossbow, loaded with fireworks.

“shit.” tubbo said. he held his bow tightly. he started running towards tommy, who was backing away from technoblade. he ran as fast as he could, and it hurt.

his legs cramped and his stomach caved in. but it would be worth it. right?

techno aimed the crossbow at tommy’s head, threatening to shoot. 

_ almost there. _ tubbo whispered in his head.  _ almost… _

_ there! _

tubbo lunged forward, jumping onto tommy, pushing him off of the ledge. he had done it  _ exactly _ when techno pulled the trigger of the crossbow.

the firework shot forward, soaring through the air, to tubbo, who was now on the ledge. he had managed to push tommy off, causing him to fall in one of the ditches.

“tubbo!” tommy screamed at the top of his lungs as he fell, watching tubbo from below. tubbo looked at him, and flashed a similar smile.

“goodbye, brother.” he whispered. tubbo look

_ tubbo_ went off with a bang. _

__

**Author's Note:**

> i kinda cried while writing this but....
> 
> i hope you guys liked it!  
> leave feedback!  
> follow me on twitter: @watermelonmilk  
> check my profile bio for upcoming publish dates and new stories!  
> love y'all!


End file.
